An Exclusive Interview
by NaughtyPiratesRock
Summary: An exlcusive interview with Theo from the Haunting. Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is an interview with Theo from The Haunting. Next chapter will have an added character, just for you Kelsey. Thanks to Kelsey, my beta.**

"Name, for the record."

"Theo, just Theo," the woman said, with a kind of self-confidence that could humble you in an instant. She was in her late twenties and she was beautiful. Dark hair, bright eyes, sculpted, sultry lips, perfect nose, Theo was exotic. Theo looked at the reporter; she was about the same age, maybe younger, glasses, red hair, and a rigid woman's suit.

"Alright, let's get started. This entire conversation will be recorded. Just feel free to talk," the reporter told Theo. Theo watched the woman turn the tape recorder on, waiting to begin.

"Mona Michaels interviewing Theo about the events at Hill House," Mona, the reporter, said into the tape recorder.

"Theo, how did you come to find about Hill House?" Mona asked, watching Theo intently.

"I volunteered for an insomnia study. I never thought that all this would happen," Theo told Mona, watching her reaction.

"Was there anyone else involved in this study?"

"Yes, Dr. Marrow, David Marrow. Luke Sanderson was a 'subject'. Mary, Dr. Marrow's assistant, but she was only there the first night. And-" Theo stopped. She wasn't ready for this, she couldn't talk about Nell, but Nell was the reason she was here. Theo didn't want Nell's name to be tarnished because of Hill House. Yet, talking about Nell was too painful.

"Was there someone else?" Mona questioned. Theo nodded; she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Nell, Eleanor, Eleanor Vance. She was the other 'subject' besides Luke and myself," Theo wiped away her tears.

"You all met at Hill House?"

"Yes, Nell was the first to arrive, then myself, Luke, and finally Dr. Marrow. We all met in the Great Hall, except for Nell and I, w-we met when I first arrived. She, she helped me with my luggage. We all had dinner that night, that was when everything started. The friendships and the horror."**  
**

**There's more to come, I swear. I know if I don't update this soon, Kelsey will have a certain someone punjab lasso me. Yikes, I better get back to work!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Who am I kidding? I haven't updated anything in a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. You guys keep me writing, thanks.**

"So, what happened that first night?" Mona asked, watching Theo carefully. Theo took a breath, trying not to lose it. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the door flew open and a young girl bounced in.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell," the girl, full of energy, explained to Mona and a very annoyed looking Theo. The girl seemed to be in her late teens, bouncy and full of energy. Strawberry blonde hair hung down past her shoulders, bright blue eyes sparkled, and white teeth all flashed in Theo's direction.

"Hey, I'm Angie."

"Hi, Theo," Theo glanced at the girl's clothing. Definitely a college student, used looking jeans and what looked to be a self-made t-shirt with the words "G.B. is HAWT!" scrawled across the girl's chest.

"Theo, Angie's an intern, she's my temporary assistant," Mona explained, Theo flashed Angie her famous smirk. Angie seemed to shudder as she took her seat.

"So, where were you guys?" Angie asked, looking at Mona.

"I was just about to explain the happenings of my first night in Hill House," Theo told her, Angie seemed to have lost her energy as she looked at Theo. Mona cleared her throat loudly, waiting for Theo to begin speaking.

"Well, after everybody had gotten settled into their rooms, Mrs. Dudley announced dinner. Nell and I walked down together, meeting up with Luke at the bottom of the stairs. When we got into the dining room, the food was all set out for us. Our dinner conversation was friendly, sorta 'get to know each other' type stuff. After dinner was when it started getting a little scary, sitting by the fire listening to David tell us about Hill House. He gave each of us folders, explaining that we would be taking tests all week. That was when Mary got hurt, a string snapped on her eye. There was blood all over her face, she was panicking. Nell was the only one who seemed to be able to keep her head in a situation like that, the rest of us just crowded around Mary," Theo stopped, wanting to say more, but not yet. Angie had been watching her intently the entire time, eyes wide, nervously curling hair around her finger. Mona had taken her glasses off, looking at Theo seriously.

**So, what did you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got bored, so I decided to write this for you guys. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

"So, what happened to Mary after that?" Mona asked Theo, who was giving Angie an odd look. Angie blushed and turned her face away from Theo, finding something interesting to stare at out the window.

"Dr. Marrow's assistant, Todd, took her to a hospital. We never heard from them after they left, they were smart. We all should've left after that, but none of us gave it much thought at the time. That first night, sleeping in that room, it was one of the scariest things in the world. I don't think any of us expected the stuff that happened to happen. I know David was hoping for something scary to happen, he wanted to put us to the test, to really scare the hell out of us. Unfortunately, he got his wish." Theo stopped, regaining control of herself. The bitterness in her words cut through the silence like a chainsaw, disturbing all three women.

The perfect interval for interruption hung in the air. Angie's cell phone started its loud ring tone, causing her to jump. She blushed and answered it quickly, Theo and Mona watching her.

"Hello?" Angie's voice sounded oddly high pitched; she cleared her throat, still not looking at Theo. Loud screaming could be heard from the cell phone, Angie held it a foot away from her ear.

"ANGIE! OH. MY. GOD. YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHERE I AM! I'M AT PAULO'S RESTAURANT AND GERARD FREAKING BUTLER JUST CAME IN!" A girls voice yelled from the cell phone, Angie's eyes practically exploded from her head as she too began screaming hysterically.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS! TAKE A PICTURE! GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH! KIDNAP HIM FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" She yelled into the cell phone. Theo was inwardly cracking up at the sight of Angie's excitement. Mona looked clearly pissed, her arms folded across her chest as she glared at Angie. Finally seeming to realize her unprofessional manner, Angie calmed herself and hung up her cell phone.

"Uh, sorry about that…" Angie trailed off, fumbling nervously with her hands. Mona still looked peeved, clearly disapproving of this behavior. Theo looked at Angie again, noting the blonde's new uncomfortable attitude. A smirk crept across Theo's face, illuminating her eyes.

"Anyway, Theo, what happened that first night?" Mona asked, turning her attention back to Theo. Angie sat quietly, nervously playing with her hands, waiting for Theo to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Luke told us more of the story that Dr. Marrow had been telling us. Luke said David didn't want to frighten us, he told us about how Hugh Crane's wife committed suicide. We had all gone to bed after that, it was pretty quiet in the house until about two AM. There was a loud banging, it sounded like someone very large was walking down the hall. I remember hearing Nell wake up, I started screaming for her. She heard the banging too, it scared both of us. The noise had us trapped in my room, cowering on my bed," Theo paused, vivid memories flooding back to her, she could still hear Nell's screams echo in her ears. She could still feel Nell clutching on to her, afraid to let go, Theo didn't want to let go either.

**Alright, had to cut it off here, otherwise this chapter would've been 20 pages long! Reviews make me happy! Remember, Naughty Pirates like reviews!**


End file.
